The Fault in Our Host Club (And Other Stories)
by Angie The Author
Summary: An Ouran High School Host Club one-shot collection! Many pairings, many prompts, many ideas, and many thoughts! Some will connect others may not! Warning: There will be yaoi, twincest, and maybe some yuri every once in a while; I'm a sucker for Haruhi/Renge. Rated T just in case. Enjoy!
1. The Fault in Our Host Club

**A/N: **Ayo! So this is one of those rare moments when I add the Author's Note in the beginning of the story instead of the end, so I don't know, should I start adding them to the top or keep them at the bottom? Sorry, I'm rambling…. Anyways, I'm beginning this new one-shot collection because I wanted to write a collection that included all of the hosts with all powers I can think of/write comfortably instead of just writing my HikaKao one! I'm sorry if everyone is a bit OOC, I know it was when Haruhi suddenly sobbed but I mean come on, it's The Fault in Our Stars!

Fair Warning: There is twincest. Much twincest. And sort of implied Renge/Haruhi but not really. Also I didn't feel like reading through this so I skimmed it and sent it through spell check.

I'm not adding an author's note at the bottom so read this one now if you want.

Okay, send me prompts, ships/pairings, ideas, anything!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. I also don't own "The Fault in Our Stars" by John Green. I only own any ideas or phrased statements added into these one-shots, and the idea for this FanFiction. Everything belongs to its respective owner._

As always, read and review!

**~Angie the Author**

* * *

A silence filled the room as everyone stared over at Haruhi, her eyes wide as she turned another page of her book.

That previous day she had gotten a new book titled _The Fault in Our Stars _by John Green, and since she had been glued to the pages of the story. During the day she had been uncharacteristically jittery throughout all her classes, and now that it was time for the Host Club it was as if she were in a trance.

Hosts and guests alike watched her, all of them wondering what was so enticing about the book that she had ignored everyone in favour of it. Only few customers seemed to recognize the book and had either known about it or had read it, and all who did had quickly fled, many of them in tears.

"Men, emergency Host Club meeting!" Tamaki shouted into the otherwise silent room, and the host members immediately all stood, apologizing to their "princesses" and promising they would rejoice soon enough.

Meeting in the center of the room the female customers all watched their respective hosts talk in hushed whispers, even Kyouya taking part in the "rescue plan".

After a few minutes of communication Hikaru and Kaoru left the group, identical smirks plastered on their faces and mischievous glints in their eyes. Striding over to Haruhi the guests who adored the "Forbidden Brotherly Love" package all watched with interest as the two stood in front of the crossdresser, obviously not gaining her attention.

"Haruhi~!" The duo called in perfect unison, only obtaining a grunt of recognition from the brunette. Dissatisfied the twins once more called her name, this time as "Haru-chan" only to receive the same reaction.

With a sigh they decided not to let it ruin their good mood and immediately put their plan into action, hoping Haruhi would see but honestly not caring one way or the other.

"Come on Hikaru, she's obviously not going to reply anytime soon, let's just get back to the princesses…."

Hikaru picked up on Kaoru's trail off, reaching for his brother's hand as the younger twin turn and began back towards their table. His fingers looping through Kaoru's he pulled back his brother, the younger of the two falling into his brother's chest. Admirers of the two brothers watched on the edge of their seats as Kaoru stared up at his brother, a seemingly confused and flustered look on his face and a beautiful blush that only Kaoru could work so well painting his cheeks.

"But Kaoru, I wanted her to see just how much you mean to me… show her how you're all mine…" Hikaru murmured to his brother, loud enough for everyone to hear but obviously still directed towards Kaoru.

"Hi-Hikaru… all these people…." His gaze was directed towards the guests who were still watching, hearts already in their eyes and hands clasped as they held back any squeals. The hosts could care less about the interaction, only interested because it was their first plan to direct Haruhi's attention away from the book for even the slightest of minutes.

The girl had already gotten through a few more pages since the twins' act started, and it was obvious she wouldn't be looking away any time soon, but they continued going through with it- just in case.

"None of them can have you. You're _mine _Kaoru." Hikaru practically growled, and Kaoru's blush only deepened (if humanly possible). Just as the girls thought the act was over and that they would be getting nothing more, they were preparing to squeal when suddenly Hikaru captured Kaoru's lips in his.

An ear piercing multitude of shrieks filled the air at the "brotherly love", some girls fainting, some girls having nosebleeds, some having fainted _because _of nosebleeds, and others on the verge of passing out as they gradually lost their voices from their screaming.

The Host Club members (mainly Kyouya) watched the scene with slight interest (although Kyouya was taking pictures and videos, no doubt for profit) as the twins continued to kiss.

In all honesty they were only supposed to give a light peck or something, but overtime the kiss had become more passionate. Many were only slightly disgusted and many more were interested as the twins stated they would return shortly, escaping to the preparation room and many girls following, only to be locked out.

Their plan having failed the remaining hosts once more began to discuss.

"Why don't we just give her some cake?" Honey stated, eyes wide and innocent as he squeezed Usa-chan.

"I don't think cake will be the best solution, Honey-sempai." Tamaki said gently, and the boy Lolita shrugged, grinning wide.

"More cake for me then! Although maybe Haru-chan would still want some when she's done with the book. But I want some too, so maybe we'll have to share…. And I really like the strawberry, so maybe she'll-"

Honey's ramblings were cut off by, "Mitskuni."

The 17 year old stared up at his friend, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, Takashi!"

"I know how to get her attention!" Tamaki gave the same expression that earned him the title as "King" and strode over to the Fujioka girl.

"Haruhi my dear daughter, I couldn't _help _but notice that you seem dreadfully distracted today! What could be so important that you've ignored your fellow hosts?" Sparkles and roses seemed to surround him, going unnoticed by the girl. Tamaki paused, noticing, then wailed, "Mommy, our precious daughter is ignoring me!" Sensing Kyouya obviously didn't care he somehow appeared in his emo corner, sulking.

"Haruhi your guests seem to have depleted exponentially since you began reading that book and I'm afraid if you don't stop reading now and apologize to your princesses I'll have to raise your debt by another thousand yen." Kyouya informed her, and to his dismay the girl ignored him- she even seemed to mock him by turning the page and continuing her reading.

Just as everyone had given up a familiar cry of, "OHOHOHOHO!" filled the room accompanied by the whirring of mechanisms in the floor and the scraping of metal against metal. The heads of Kyouya, Mori, Honey, and the customers who weren't either a) listening to Hikaru and Kaoru as they were behind closed doors or b) comforting Tamaki all turned to look at Renge as she spun out of the floor.

Her day's outfit consisted of a green t-shirt, a blue jean half-jacket, a blue skirt with gray leggings, and white flats. Her hair was pinned so it seemed shorter and an oxygen tank lay at her side, two tubes protruding from it and ending in her nose.

"Ah yes, _The Fault in Our Stars_, a story of love, loss, and cancer!" Renge shouted in her usual style of moe, a grin lighting up her face and a spotlight shining on her.

Before she could continue all heads whipped towards Haruhi who had suddenly began crying, bothering and concerning even Kyouya due to the sudden show of emotion. Tossing her book in her bag she grabbed it, ran over to Renge, and dragged her out of Music Room 3, stating she'd be going home and would return either tomorrow or the day after.

Everyone blinked simultaneously, before shrugging and returning to their daily activities; Tamaki was being comforted by his princesses, girls were scheduling appointments with Kyouya to discuss prices for photos of each respective member (mostly Hikaru and Kaoru; Kyouya should really thank them for racking up business), and the fangirls of said twins squealing and practically bursting everyone's eardrums as they had finally made their way into the preparation room.

Just a regular day in the Host Club.


	2. Brotherly Love

_Something's different today…_ Haruhi couldn't help but notice, and her eyes roamed the room. Fortunately she was void of customers that day, so she could freely think and keep to herself without the threat of Kyouya increasing her debt weighed upon her shoulders.

Gently she took her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it softly, a nasty habit she had recently taken up and couldn't bring herself to get rid of. Slowly she analyzed each Host Club member, running a check list through her mind.

_Honey eating cake while girls squeal over his adorable nature? _Check.

_Mori watching silently and stoic as ever? _Check.

_Kyouya obsessing quietly over the Host Club's funds while writing in his black notebook? _Check.

_Tamaki making fangirls blush in that princely way of his? _Check.

_Hikaru and Kaoru making out in a corner of the room? _Che- _wait WHAT!?_

Rubbing her wide eyes she blinked, staring over at them to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Sure enough the twins had departed, instead embracing one another in a way like that of a lover's as Hikaru murmured into Kaoru's hair.

Blinking wide eyes once more she sighed, standing up as she grabbed her bag. "Kyouya-sempai, I'm going home early. I need to make dinner and I think I need some extra sleep."

Not bothering to wait for an answer she left the music room, not caring if the Shadow King rose her debt.

"Hikaru and Kaoru wouldn't really go that far, would they? Their brotherly love is just an act." She paused just outside the door, her hand having not closed it yet. "…Right?"

Shaking her head she let a smile play on her lips at the incredulous thoughts, turning her head to give one last fleeting look into the Host Club's "headquarters". Just before the door closed she could have _sworn _she saw Hikaru and Kaoru once more emerged in another heated make-out session.

Maybe their love wasn't so brotherly after all.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm laughing really hard right now, I'm not even sure what this is. In all honesty this was supposed to be something entirely different but then I thought "oh my God what if Haruhi just saw Hikaru and Kaoru kissing" and thus this was born. I think I'm going to write different one-shots where she sees different Host Club members kissing because it's just hiLARIOUS. I think I'm going to make one or two more of her stumbling upon HikaKao again though specifically because there's another direction I want to go with the thought of her coming across the twins kissing, and I honestly don't think she'd react in this way so I don't know. Thoughts?

Also, don't forget, you can suggest/send me any prompts or ideas, I'd be happy to write them! Or just suggest a pairing; depending on the pairing it should be alright for me to write!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. I only own the fic idea, the one-shot idea, and any ways I thought to phrase the sentences. Everything belongs to its respective owner. _

As always, couldja do me a favour and both read _and _review? I'd appreciate it! Love you all~!

**~Angie the Author**


	3. Carriage

A sigh escaped my lips as I propped my elbow up on the table before me, resting my chin on my palm. I briefly registered Kyouya across from me as my eyes drifted across the room, settling on Tono. Subconsciously my thoughts drifted to that of my pumpkin theory, how everything would disappear once the clock struck midnight.

_The spell has been cast. Slowly we begin our descent down a path unknown._

"You know, Kaoru, the carriage can't stay forever." The voice of Kyouya pulls me from my thoughts, and a soft grin forms on my face as I look at him. Being the only person to understand my pumpkin theory and understands my feelings about this all -in usual Kyouya manner- it's easy to talk to him, especially since we already have some level of trust.

_One day everything we have will be destroyed. We can't stop it. We can only wait for the carriage to return to a pumpkin._

"No. It can't. Midnight changes everything. I'm just waiting. Tono enchanted everything; he can just as easily reverse it." Not that he ever would. Tono cares for us; we're his family, after all.

The thoughts of Tamaki being our midnight brought forth thoughts of Éclair and of how Tamaki almost left us to leave for France. Most likely sensing my thoughts Kyouya gave one of his rare smiles, stating, "One day the carriage will once more be a pumpkin. Midnight will reside and we'll be left with nothing more but of what once was something beautiful."

_But for now…_

Subconsciously my eyes glanced over to where Hikaru sat with Haruhi. Together they entertained guests, and currently my twin sat informing the customers of another of his tales. As he talked amber met amber, and happiness filled me as his smile widened and he waved.

"Yes. It will. And I'll have no idea what will become of me when it does." I felt myself reply truthfully, and met his eyes once again, smiling along with him.

"The carriage is beautiful, Kaoru." Was his final statement before lapsing into silence once more, returning to his laptop with a faint smile left upon his lips. My eyes wandered, drinking in the sight of the Host Club at its fullest, one of the few happy moments that will be left as long as the carriage still stands.

_Let's enjoy the ride._

* * *

**A/N: **I'm… I'm not really sure what this is, honestly. I just really wanted a one-shot with Kaoru and Kyouya talking about the pumpkin theory and all that and thus this was born so I don't know. Bear with me please I wrote this at 6 in the morning.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned OHSHC it would have gone on until I died and Hikaru and Kaoru would be dating along with Honey and Mori and maybe a love triangle with Kyouya, Tamaki, and Haruhi.

Read and review please!

**~Angie the Author**


	4. Insanity

**Title: **Insanity

**Word Count: **144

**One-Shot: **

**Dedication: **To Flaming Kyuubi-Chan, my best frenemy! Go read some of her work! Shoo! Go on now!

* * *

Haruhi had seen many surprising things during her time in the Host Club.

She had seen Kyouya surprised.

She had seen Honey say he hates Mori.

She had seen Kaoru without Hikaru and vice versa.

But _never _would she ever expect to walk into Music Room 3 and see Hikaru and Kaoru making out in a chandelier, Tamaki professing his love for Hikaru, Kyouya passed out on the floor (with his laptop and notebook having disappeared and suspiciously bruised lips, might I add), Honey and Usa-chan talking with a marriage counselor, and Mori _being chased by a horde of cakes._

Slowly she turned and walked out of the room, closing the Host Club doors behind her and beginning a slow trek to the infirmary with wide, disbelieving eyes.

_Maybe those damn rich bastards have finally gotten to me…. I bet their crazy is contagious…._

* * *

**A/N: **I'm laughing like really, really hard right now. This is incredibly short, although I didn't expect it to be long, and I'll probably be writing a longer version if anyone wants to see this!

Anyways, I got this idea because during my lunch period/band class I was thinking about different love circles for the Host members, and my friend (Flaming Kyuubi-Chan) said that I should write a FanFiction pertaining around one of them, and created this because it'd just be hilarious to see this.

So if anyone wants to see a longer version of this, just tell me and I'll post one!

**Read and Review!**

**~Angie the Author**


	5. Wilted Roses

It was almost time for Host Club hours and Tamaki Suoh, King and President of the Host Club, was nervous.

Now, had this been a normal circumstance, the aforementioned, "King" was pacing an empty classroom, one hand pinned behind his back and the other covering his mouth as he murmured sureties to himself. Violet eyes glanced every now and again to the large bouquet of roses and the case of chocolates set on one of the many desks, and the blush on his cheek only seemed to deepen each time.

Today was a special day for Tamaki Suoh; today was the day he would be confessing his true feelings for Haruhi Fujioka.

Today he'd tell her he loved her.

He isn't exactly sure when it began (although he has a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with a conversation he had had with Kyouya and Kaoru weeks before) but he was positive of it; he was in love.

With Haruhi Fujioka.

Now he was just trying to decide- would he really tell her? Was today the right time? How would the other members react? Does she feel the same? Would this effect their friendship at all? How should he tell her?

With a deep sigh and a somewhat confident smile Tamaki grabbed the bouquet and chocolates and rushed out of the classroom, eager to tell his "precious daughter" of his newest findings.

_No, not daughter. Haruhi is more than that to me. _The blonde mentally reprimanded himself, slowing to a walk as he neared the doors of Music Room 3. A smile playing on his lips the dense 2nd Year took a deep breath, forcing a wide grin onto his face and calming his nerves.

"Oh Haru…!" He began, pushing open the doors with his free hand seeing as the other was holding his gifts for the brunette. He stopped, freezing with one arm still pushing open the door and a grin on his face.

Hikaru was kissing Haruhi.

Hikaru was kissing Haruhi-

-And Haruhi was kissing back.

His body felt numb and frozen and everyone seemed to notice his presence except for the two teens. He felt cold and unwelcome and lonely, and hadn't noticed that his former gifts to the girl had slipped from his hold, their descent towards the floor seemingly in an unnoticed slow motion.

Unconsciously he looked over at Kaoru, who he knew favored his twin, and his heart broke to see the younger of the two almost in tears, and staring at him in shock.

One.

Honey had taken to staring at "Tama-chan" in sympathy, and even Mori seemed to have pity shining in his otherwise unreadable eyes, while Kyouya was still behind an emotionless mask.

Two.

Time seemed to slow, and Tamaki seemed to be stuck there before Hikaru and Haruhi finally pulled apart, oblivious to the tension thick in the air.

Haruhi's eyes widened upon noticing Tamaki standing in the doorway, most likely shock, hurt, betrayal, and worst _sadness _shining on his face.

It was different than the times he had dramatically crawled into his "Corner of Woe", those times being dramatic spur of the moment type acts meant for simply humor and theatrics.

But _this_\- he hadn't felt pain like this, since… since…

Since his mother disappeared.

That feeling of loneliness and betrayal, that the only person left to trust was just out of your reach, that you were all alone in a world that refused to accept you.

Taken away, ripped from your life.

Three.

He hadn't even realized he was crying until a few salty tears began to collect on his lips. He licked them, then swallowed thickly, his throat dry and voice suddenly gone.

"Sempai-…" Haruhi began, but he was already gone. He had turned and bolted, only being able to murmur out a "congrats" before his departure.

Tears blurred his vision and due to his height and heartache he continuously tripped over his own feet. He had no idea where he was heading, but knew that he needed to get away but just _couldn't_, couldn't just get away from the hurt that was being hurled at him from all sides and he _hated _it, could never hate anything more than he did right at that moment.

It wasn't until he was outside, lost in the vast expanse of the academy's labyrinth, did he finally collapse, falling to his knees and breaking down, face buried in his hands and sobs racking his body. He felt numb and unloved and hurt and lost.

Because she was gone.

And nothing would be the same.

* * *

**A/N: **What… what even is this…. I'm not exactly sure what this is supposed to be nor the prompt or theme, I just randomly thought of this….

Anyways, guys, give me ideas for what you would like to randomly happen to the Host Club! I'd love to hear what you have to say and I need new stuff to add into next chapter! So send in any ideas or requests!

(Also could you send me ideas for a title for this chapter? Anyone?)

I think that's it so uh…. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, and if I did the whole series would most likely be centered on the twins and a bunch of twincest.

Read and review!

~Angie the Author


	6. Wilted Roses (Part 2)

It had begun a week ago.

It had been a normal day for the Suoh; that is, until he was walking to the once abandoned Music Room and was instead suddenly pulled into an empty classroom.

Of course, him being him, he had immediately fell into his usual spout of theatrics, crying of how he was being kidnapped and how he would miss his darling Haruhi and the Host Club and even his shady twin "sons".

That is, until he was met with the sight of an annoyed Kaoru and an unamused Kyouya.

"Baka Tono, we're not kidnapping you." The younger twin snapped, leaning back against the (what he assumed to be) locked door.

Said blonde blinked, sitting up from his slouched position, and then standing, a confused look on his face.

"Then why am I here?" He inquired, tilting his head slightly.

A silent conversation seemed to pass between both Kyouya and Kaoru, only confusing Tamaki more, before a decision seemed to be made.

"Because you need to realize something." Kaoru began, and Tamaki noticed that he was without his beloved twin. This in itself sparked both interest and concern in Tamaki's mind; having known the two for as long as he had it was strange to see one twin without the other.

"What do you mean? And where's Hikaru? You two are never without each other." His brow furrowed as he looked between the two teens, not understanding anything. "Something didn't happen did it? Are you two fighting again?"

Kyouya, deciding to intervene before more questions could be uttered, smoothly commented with, "I assure you Hikaru is fine. Quite the opposite actually- we've found he's more than fine around Haruhi."

On instinct Tamaki was prepared to fall into another dramatic "act" on how his "lovely daughter was with that shady twin", but halted his actions at the both serious and solemn look on his friends' faces.

Swallowing down any complaints and protests, he instead replied with, "What do you mean?"

Silence enveloped the three, and Tamaki was sure they somehow hadn't heard him before Kaoru quietly answered, "He's in love."

At this Tamaki visibly brightened, being dense enough to not understand what was before him- or maybe he just didn't _want _to know. He wasn't sure anymore.

"Good for him! It's always nice to see a friend find the special someone he adores! Maybe we should help him catch her eye…" He trailed off, noticing Kaoru and Kyouya's lack of response, confusing him once more. "What…?"

"He's in love with Haruhi, Tono."

His eyes widened, and he felt as if his heart stopped.

Hikaru loved… Haruhi?

No, no, that couldn't be right.

…Could it?

He had always known the eldest twin and his younger brother favoured the Fujioka girl, but always found it as something to annoy their president; or something of just admiration, a possessiveness the two had over her because she was the first to be accepted into their world.

Tamaki felt a sense of hurt and betrayal, his heart panging against his rib cage painfully. He was overwhelmed with emotions; hurt, sadness, betrayal, possessiveness, protectiveness….

Jealousy.

But, no, he couldn't be jealous; Haruhi was simply his precious daughter and he didn't want to give her away to the hands of that shady twin!

Yet if this was true…

…why didn't he believe it?

It was then he realized Kaoru and Kyouya were looking at him, sympathy shining in Kaoru's eyes and something unrecognizable in Kyouya's.

"Are you alright Tamaki?" The Ootori questioned, readjusting his glasses so as to keep them from slipping off his nose.

"Ye…Yes. I'm fine. How long…?" He turned to Kaoru with a silent question, who sighed in response.

"I have a feeling he's loved her for a while now. I just don't think it really started until the first time she told us apart, though…" It was then he noticed there was something else in the youngest twin's tone, something else shining in his eyes that he couldn't quite place, and simply passed it off as his own sadness over not having a chance at Haruhi's heart; surely if Hikaru had a crush on her Kaoru did, too.

"Oh." Tamaki nodded numbly, his body feeling heavy as lead, and he sank into a chair behind him. By this point Kyouya was leaning on a desk behind him as well, and Kaoru had taken to sitting on the floor, hugging his legs to his chest and resting his head on his knees.

It was then he noticed- did he really need to know this? Was it really necessary for him to endure this much pain all in one go? Surely two of his beloved friends knew how much this pained him if they could so easily figure out Hikaru's feelings for Haruhi.

"So why am I here, then? Surely you didn't just kidnap me to tell me this." Kaoru snorted, and even Kyouya chuckled a bit, confusing the Suoh once more. "What? What's so funny?"

"Baka Tono. All this and you still don't get it, do you?" Kaoru inquired, and Tamaki noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Kaoru? What's wrong? What am I supposed to be getting?" He turned his head to look at the redhead, but turned back to Kyouya, whose next words confused him more than everything that had happened.

"You're in love with her."

That was absurd! He couldn't love his daughter; it was Incestual! It was taboo! It was forbidden! Yes he held a deep affection for the brunette, but that was simply because she was a precious friend of his! Surely he wasn't _in _love with her, right?

…Right?

"Th… That's absurd! I can't love her! It's incestuous and wrong to love your own family, let alone my precious daughter! I'm simply her father and I care for her is all!" He denied, and Kaoru sighed, shaking his head.

"Denial isn't just a river, Tamaki. You love her. I know it. Kyouya knows it. Mori and Honey-senpai know it. Hell, even Hikaru and Renge know it!" The 1st year proclaimed, and Tamaki blinked; that many people figured he had an admiration for their only female member? His closest friends? Surely if they thought so there was something behind all of this, after all.

Tamaki swallowed, his throat suddenly dry as he try to take it all in. He always thought there was something more to his relationship with the Fujioka, but always passed it off as him just being protective of her and him thinking of her as his daughter; family. Just like he did the other Host Club members.

But maybe…

Maybe there was something more?

"So… so what do you expect me to do about this? If Hikaru loves Haruhi I should… I should leave them be. They deserve each other." Tamaki choked out, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"Dammit Tamaki! Can't you see it!?" Said person's head snapped up at the redhead's sudden outburst, who was now standing before him, tears trailing down his own cheeks.

"Ka-Kaoru…" He trailed off, wanting to comfort the boy but not knowing how.

"You have to date Haruhi! Before Hikaru does! You and Haruhi are meant to be; not her and Hikaru!" At this point Kaoru had fallen to his knees, sobbing into his hands while Tamaki watched him break down.

Kyouya watched the redhead with sympathy and then suddenly realized-

-Kaoru loved Hikaru.

Kaoru didn't love Haruhi; he never did. It was all an act.

Kaoru loved Hikaru-

-and Hikaru loved Haruhi.

And now Kaoru was betraying his twin for the sake of Tamaki.

For the sake of the Host Club.

"The carriage is becoming a pumpkin again. I at least…" Kaoru sniffed, staring down at the ground, at the world crumbling before him. "I at least want it to turn back with a happy ending. Hikaru's happiness is my happiness…"

It was contradictory, Tamaki realized.

But then…

Contradictory was what they did best.

The three sat in silence for what seemed to be forever, before Kyouya finally broke it, clearing his throat. "It'd be in our best interests to get to the Music Room before the others come looking for us. Club hours will be starting soon."

Tamaki nodded numbly, while Kaoru continued staring at the floor. The two 2nd years stood, walking to the door, before Tamaki stopped to look back at the broken teen on the floor, asking a silent question.

Kaoru looked up, eyes and nose red, and gave a fake smile, a forced one that did nothing to hide the flood of emotions he felt at that moment. "I'll be there soon. I have to clean myself up so no one gets suspicious, ne?"

Tamaki numbly nodded, not wanting to object out of fear of upsetting him once more.

Kaoru watched silently as Tamaki left the classroom along with Kyouya, no doubt to live on a confusing day behind false lies in the Host Club as he tried to figure out what to do.

And then Kaoru realized-

-the carriage was returning to a pumpkin.

And the Host Club was falling apart.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so many of you (as in many I mean 2) requested an additional chapter to chapter 5 so I, being the amazing human being I am, have done so!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to LunarFanGoddess for her wonderful title idea 'Wilted Roses'! Thank you so much; it was a wonderful idea and I'm glad to use it!

Alright, question: do you guys just want me to create like, an actual story for this one-shot? Like, multi-chapter, actually has plot and purpose? If you do I'll be posting a poll on my profile for you to vote!

I think that's all so um… send me any requests for ideas or ships and I'll be happy to try 'em!

Thanks for reading and please review!

~Angie the Author


	7. Shut Up and Dance With Me

**A/N: **Alright, I'm just gonna say now: I suck at this pairing. I'm best at writing things I actually ship, and while I can read and tolerate HikaHaru, I obviously prefer TamaHaru and HikaKao if my current shots and stories are anything to go by, so bear with me on this one. Also, damn you should've given me a prompt cause it took me like, 30 minutes to think of one and then I had to keep going back and forth between the story and the lyrics.

**Dedication: **This one is dedicated to Kc495 for requesting a HikaHaru one-shot!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. I also don't own _Shut Up and Dance _by _Walk the Moon. _Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment._

Okay, this is my try at a strictly HikaHaru one-shot! Sorry it's short, but it's also done! So yay!

Read and review!

~Angie the Author

* * *

A yawn escaped my lips as I watched the current dance progress, no doubt a bored expression upon my face. Kaoru sat next to me, no doubt just as bored as I, but both of us having no idea how to cure such a thing.

You see, the Host Club was once more holding a ball.

Just as extravagant as the others, this one was a masquerade. And just like all the others my twin and I were bored out of our minds.

Letting my eyes dance across the room they subconsciously landed on Haruhi, clad in a pink strapless floor-length dress, her brown extensions dancing down her shoulders (**A/N: **Think of the way she had her hair when they went on their date in). Due to her being able to wear a golden butterfly-like mask, we had gotten her to decide (more forced and bribed her) to dress as a female for once.

Many girls seemed upset with the natural type's "disappearance", but were just as happy with the girl, interested in who she was due to her sudden appearance.

As cliché as it sounds, she was like a discotheque Juliet teenage dream.

From across the hall our eyes met, and she gave a small smile, before returning to her conversation with some girls; and something in my chest told me we were bound to get together.

"Go ask her to dance." Kaoru suddenly spoke up from my side, and I turned my head to look at him, slowly blinking.

"Who? Haruhi?"

My younger brother rolled his eyes, seemingly already exasperated with the conversation. "Yeah dumbass. You should ask her to dance. It seems like she really wants to."

I shook my head at the indication, waving my hand dismissively. "Yeah, right. Like she'd want to dance with me. Stop being a baka, Kaoru."

He stuck his tongue out at me playfully, and a Cheshire grin spread across my face. "Keep sticking your tongue out and I'll rip it out of your mouth."

However this only seemed to encourage him as he stuck his tongue out more, wiggling it in a teasing fashion.

At this action I reached over and grabbed his tongue, causing his eyes to widen. "Le' go Hi'aru!"

"Um, Hikaru?" A familiar voice asked from my in front of my twin and I, and I let go of my brother's tongue, turning my head to look over at the familiar brunette.

"Oi, Haruhi! What's up?" I asked, wiping my hand off on a napkin and ignoring my brother's glaring.

The crossdresser smiled wide, and she took my arm. I don't know how it happened, but soon she was pulling me to my feet and dragging me to the center of the ballroom.

I looked behind me at my twin nervously, who only gave me a thumbs-up and an encouraging smile before being whisked away by a female I didn't recognize.

Suddenly I felt two smaller hands on my cheeks, turning my head back to focus on Haruhi. She readjusted my Phantom of the Opera mask, then smiled at me once more. Deep in her eyes I think I see the future, and I suddenly realize- this is my last chance.

"Hitachiin Hikaru don't you _dare_ look back. Just keep your eyes on me." She instructed, and let her hands slide onto my shoulders while mine rested on her hips. We swayed perfectly in time with the currently playing music, but I knew for a fact that she was a better dancer than this; she wasn't the best at ballroom dancing, but she wasn't the worst, either.

Due to this I couldn't help but comment with a smirk, "You're holding back."

She rolled her eyes, allowing me to pull her closer as she murmured into my chest, "Shut up and dance with me…."

We were victims of the night; the chemical, physical kryptonite. Though helpless to the bass and the fading light, I knew we were bound to get together.

And with a growing smile I finally understood.

I was dancing with my destiny.


	8. Heartbreak Girl

An involuntary growl left Hikaru's lips as he paced the expanse of his bedroom, listening on the phone as his best friend Haruhi Fujioka recalled the tale of her and Tamaki Suoh's latest falling out. Thankful the girl hadn't heard, too busy trying to not burst into tears as she described how Tamaki could so easily host despite dating the girl.

According to his classmate she had asked the Suoh heir to "tone down" his hosting, feeling her boyfriend had been getting too comfortable around his "princesses" as of late. He retaliated by going into one of his spouts of theatrics, explaining to her that as a host it was his job to fulfill the needs and wishes of his customers, no matter how large or small. Upset with how easily the blonde could brush off her troubles Haruhi had expressed her concern in her usual blunt manner, to which Tamaki was oblivious towards.

Long story short; Haruhi and Tamaki had ended up in other argument. Out of hurt and anger and confusion, she called the one person she could think of to help her in the given situation.

Hikaru.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru, I bet I'm starting to sound like a broken record by now. It's just…. It hurts, Hikaru. How can he so easily brush me off like that? I thought… I thought he loved me, y'know? I'm just scared he's gonna leave me for someone else…. I'm not like the other girls at Ouran. He could find someone so much better…" Haruhi sighed, tears finally trailing down her cheeks as her fears were now out in the open.

Hikaru's heart clenched painfully at his crush's pain, pausing in his pacing. "No, no Haruhi don't say that. You're beautiful. Don't you ever think otherwise. And," the eldest Hitachiin swallowed, dreading the words he had to say next, "he does love you. He doesn't deserve you, but he loves you. You just have to give him time to figure things out on his own."

It wasn't necessarily a lie; while Tamaki did have to figure things out in due time, he did deserve Haruhi- to an extent. But he was powerless; Haruhi had started crying, and he was a sucker for anything that she did.

It was silent on Haruhi's end for a while, and for a moment Hikaru was worried she had fallen asleep, before hearing her say, "Thanks, Hikaru."

This confused the twin more than anything, and he raised a brow out of curiosity. "'Bout what?"

He could practically hear Haruhi's smile over the phone, and looked over at his brother to make sure he was still sleeping as she answered, "For being a friend." Before hanging up.

Hikaru stood there for a moment, comprehending what she had said, before sighing, letting his arm drop. "Dammit Haruhi…"

As quietly as he could he set his phone back down on his nightstand and crawled back into bed next to his twin, allowing the younger to snuggle into him as he let his own body become heavy with sleep.

"Back to square one…."

* * *

Once more Hikaru sat in his room, listening to Haruhi breakdown over her and Tamaki's relationship- or, rather, the beginning of its downfall.

As a continuation of the odd couple's previous argument, one of Tamaki's customers had kissed him during Host Club hours. This, of course, ensued another argument between the crossdresser and their president, despite his protests and denials that the kiss meant nothing to him.

Hikaru's thoughts drifted elsewhere as he heard his friend ramble on, something unusual for the usually calm and collected teen.

'_Dammit Haruhi why can you never see the truth that I can take away your hurt? I hold you tight straight through the day light and I'm _right here_! When will you just realize that I can take away your hurt?' _

Finally the girl paused to breathe and Hikaru sighed, once more dreading the oncoming words. "Look Haruhi that kiss…. It meant nothing to him. Trust me. You and I both know the Boss would never do that to you, especially not on purpose. He loves you with all his heart, I swear it."

Biting his tongue to keep from screaming out, "You can be with me now!" he listened as Haruhi accepted his response and thanked him for being a friend once more, but said how she might not be ready for a relationship and may break up with Tamaki.

Hikaru sighed, snapping his phone closed after she had said, "It's getting late. I'll call you tomorrow at 10." And he's stuck in the friend zone again and again.

It was then Kaoru entered their shared room, and upon noticing his brother's distress, immediately went to comfort him.

"What's wrong, Hika?" He asked his twin who groaned in response, falling back onto their shared bed.

"I don't get it, Kao. He treats her so bad and I'm so good to her! It's not fair!"

Kaoru sighed, turning off the light and climbing into bed next to his brother, snuggling into his brother's side. "It's alright Hika. You'll get her one day…."

Hikaru bit his lip, wanting to trust his brother but not being able to, and finally nodded.

'_I just wish she could see that I'm her cure….'_

* * *

Kaoru searched for his brother who had mysteriously disappeared just before Host Club, giving no reason towards his escape. "Hi-ka-ru!" He whined, drawing out the vowels as he continued the search for his other half.

He eventually found his twin in an empty classroom, staring out of the window he rested his head against.

With sight Kaoru joined him, sitting across from him on the window seat the two now shared. He mimicked his brother's position, head resting against the window and one leg propped up while the other hung limp. It reminded him of when they had been in middle school, where the world was consisted of them and only them. It was times like these when he resented Haruhi for breaking the locks on their gate, for entering their world and doing the one thing they had put the gates up to prevent.

Hurt and heartbreak.

"I know someday it's gonna happen." Hikaru eventually spoke up, breaking the silence. Kaoru's eyes wandered to his twin's, who were still set on the outside world.

"She'll finally forget the day she met him. Sometimes she just so close to her confession. I just know it will happen someday." Hikaru continued, and Kaoru smiled a small and wistful smile.

"Yeah. Someday. You just have to get it through her head that you belong with her instead." He knew it wasn't true; Tamaki and Haruhi are meant for one another and always were. They were just having a rocky beginning.

Hikaru nodded, a single tear trailing down his cheek. "Yeah. You're right. But I'll wait until then."

'_Heartbreak girl.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Look! New chapter!

So this is actually another HikaHaru shot because I wanted to try it again and I was listening to Heartbreak Girl by 5 Seconds of Summer, and I was like, "Oh this is _so _perfect for the Host Club!" It's quite literally just perfect for a HikaTamaHaru love triangle thing!

Also, for those of who like twincest or brotherly love, I have some slight brotherly love in there and an implied one-sided HikaKao thing going on (i.e. Kaoru loves Hikaru), if you want to see it that way!

I kind of have writer's block so this was hard to come up with, but here ya go! I hope you liked it!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. I also don't own _Heartbreak Girl _by _5 Seconds of Summer. _Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment. _

**Dedication: **N/A

Read and review!

~Angie the Author


	9. Three Idiots Play Rocket League

**Title: **Three Idiots Play Rocket League

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners. Nothing here is being used for the sake of profit; this is simply all for your entertainment. I also am not affiliated with __**Snodin**__, nor do I own any of her current work._

* * *

It was suggested by the club's vice president that the Host King spend more time "bonding" with the Twins. Not that they weren't grateful to be included in the Host Club, but Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin still had a lot to learn when it came to socializing. And who better to get them out of their shells than their proud leader himself, Tamaki Suoh? Their suggestion: a video game.

If they weren't designing their own clothes, the Twins would fall back on video games- mostly beta versions that their father worked on- but they also loved playing fully designed online games as well, and even developed a circle of online gamer friends. Now it was time for their beloved "Tono" to get in on the action.

It would be an activity that the Host King would soon regret.

* * *

Team Blue: KingOfHosts (Tamaki), BlueRose (Hikaru) and OurangeHost (Kaoru) VS. Team Orange: Somelikemehot (Unknown), Derpy0519 (Unknown), and LuvMuffin (Unknown)

"So boys," mused Tamaki from the safety of his own bedroom, "this is basically a game of football, right?"

"Yeah Boss," replied Hikaru through his computer laptop from his own bedroom, with Kaoru sitting nearby on his own personal computer. "But with cars."

"I see," nodded Tamaki. "So... Up is forward, down is backward..."

"You still haven't figured out the basic moves?" hissed Kaoru in a surprisingly dark tone.

Tamaki sweat-dropped. "Pardon me for not being so well versed in Commoner's Computer Games."

"You'll have to excuse him, Boss. Kaoru can be a little... competitive at times." Hikaru smiled nervously.

"Okay Boss, here's what you do," ordered the younger twin. "Pick the van, and just stick by the goal."

"The van? Aww, but it's so tacky. Ugh, I don't even like the color."

"It's a good starting vehicle; you'll have more room to hit the ball," replied Hikaru wisely.

"Yeah," nodded Kaoru. "You just stick to the goal line and play defense; Hikaru and I will take care of the scoring part."

"Okay, if you say so..."

"Hey," snickered Hikaru, "someone in the chat room commented on Tono thinking he's Jesus."

Up until that point the three had been all but silent, save the sounds of furious typing and frustrated sighs. Both teams had done well to keep the other from scoring into their respective goal, and over the time the game was beginning to heat up.

"What?" gasped Tamaki.

"Yeah," giggled Kaoru. "It's 'cause 'KingOfHosts' sounds an awful lot like 'Lord of Hosts.'"

"Hey," pouted Tamaki, "that wasn't my intention."

"Not a very clever nickname, Tono."

"Says the guy who thinks merging the words 'Ouran' and 'Orange' is a funny pun."

"Shuddup, Hika- HEY! You just knocked me off course!"

"Oops. Sorry."

"Are you even paying attention?"

"Hey, I'm not used to having balls thrown in my face. That's your job."

"Ugh! Guys, can we please not use dirty innuendos during this?" winced Tamaki.

Hikaru's face faltered for a moment. "...Holy crap, Tono used a big word."

(two minutes in)

"AUGH!"

"Tono! What happened?" gasped Hikaru

"I can't see where I am! I ca- Oh, wait. Nevermind, I switched cameras. I'm okay now."

"TONO, LOOKOUT!" screamed Kaoru.

"Wha?"

Shoom! The ball flew right past the blue van that was KingOfHosts.

Score: 1 (Orange), 0 (Blue)

"Argh!" growled the younger twin. "You just screwed us!"

"And you didn't even lubricate," joked Hikaru half-heartedly.

"Okay, enough! I've got it," paled Tamaki.

Kaoru sets up the ball and Hikaru's car flips through the air to knock it into the opposing goal.

Score: 1 (Orange), 1 (Blue)

"YES!" cheered the Twins in unison.

"You set 'em up, and I'll knock 'em down," smiled Hikaru.

"Hey, guys! Guys! Check this out!" cheered Tamami as his van received a special boost. His deep blue van tore across the arena floor. "Wooooo-hoo-hoo! Look at me go! I'm flying! I..."

Score: 2 (Orange), 1 (Blue)

"...you...just...scored for the other team," muttered a blue-faced Hikaru, daring not to turn to face his brother's reddening face.

"...Oops," gulped Tamaki. "S-sorry, I didn't know you could do that."

"Tono?"

"Toooo~nooooo," sang Kaoru softly.

"...yes?"

"GET YOUR UGLY-ASS VAN BACK TO THE GOAL LINE!"

Tamaki shrunk two sizes. "okay."

(halfway into the game, Hikaru scores again. This time with a backward flip.)

Score: 2 (Orange), 2 (Blue)

"Ooooo-ho—ho-ho," purred Kaoru. "That felt so good, I had to cross my legs."

"Boys!" snapped their disapproving Tono.

"Need help over there, Kaoru?" asked Hikaru in his typically devilish tone.

"Not now, brother. Maybe later, when we've beaten these ass-hats."

"Such language," chided Tamaki. "Imagine what our clients would think of us if we talked like that in front of them! Kyoya would eat us alive."

"And that's not even a metaphor," shivered Hikaru.

One minute warning!

"Okay guys, we have one minute to make a comeback! Hikaru, you stay to the left, I'll hang to the right. And Tono?"

"I know, I know. Stay at the goal."

"Good boy. You get a cookie."

Tamaki huffed at the younger Hitachin's remark.

(The other team scores again.)

Score: 3 (Orange), 2 (Blue)

"FUCK. ME." As he roared those words, Kaoru slammed his tightened fists into the mattress of his bed.

"I thought we agreed to do that later."

"SHUDDUP, HIKARU!"

(Tamaki sees an open shot at the ball and goes for it)

"This is for OuraaaaaAAAAAN!"

"Tono, no!" gasped Hikaru in horror.

"Don't..." said Kaoru with gnashed fangs.

Surprisingly…

Score: 3 (Orange), 3 (Blue)

"Yeeeee-HA! I did it! I scored a goal!"

He scored.

"Tono," breathed an awestruck Hikaru, "that was... totally amazing!"

Thirty second warning!

"You think that was amazing? Watch this!" Kaoru's car, lined up directly in front of the ball at the start of the next round, went full throttle and jumped into it. The ball, carried by momentum, bounced off of the top of the goal line, but was immediately batted in by Hikaru's car, which was tailing Kaoru's.

Score: 3 (Orange), 4 (Blue)

"Oooh!" moaned Kaoru in his submissive voice. "Damn, Hika, you're-"

"Augh!" grumbled Tamaki who was quick to cover his ears. "No more innuendos, I can't take it!"

"...I was just gonna say he's really good at this game."

"...Oh. I thought you were going to say something about getting in his pants."

"Who said I'm wearing any?" smirked Hikaru.

Tamaki paled again and made an inhuman sound of discomfort.

Only a moment after the admittedly amazing scoring tactic, and a few failed attempts to win on Team Orange's part, the final seconds ticked away.

Both Hitachiin's eyes simultaneously flickered up for a brief moment to watch as the last 5 seconds rolled around, entailing that the opposing team no longer held any possible chance at winning. Surprisingly Tamaki had yet to do anything moronic that could potentially cost them they're win, and they relished in such.

However, all good things must come to an end.

A new round between the six cars commenced, although the turnout would do nothing to avenge Team Orange, save for enacting a tie that could potentially send the lot of them into overtime.

The twins figured that went the developers for such a game created it, they had failed to think of the factor that was a certain blonde host.

Such was evident when the newest round began, the last 5 seconds counting down on the screen. Tamaki was currently waiting alongside the outer rinks of the field, occasionally drifting in front of the goal in case a save was necessary (although all three knew he would utterly fail at blocking it). The twins themselves were maneuvering flawlessly around the field, working perfectly find without the help of their blonde "King" and effortlessly blocking any attempts to enter their goal, showcasing that they most likely spent more time playing video games than they let on.

With only three seconds left a sigh left Tamaki's lips, and he let his eyes drift down to the 100 blaring at him from the corner of his screen. A brow raised in a perfect arch he recalled such a thing from earlier on in the game, when he had accidentally scored a point for the opposing team. Eyes flickering briefly to the top of the screen, which now read 3 going on 2, he wondered if he should bother pressing on.

When he had done it before, the twins weren't exactly pleased, but they were ahead by one point and nearing the finale of the game….

Shaking his head in an approving nod he pressed down on the left mouse button, signaling the beginning of his boost as he made his way across the arena in blazing blue glory.

"TONO NO-!" Twin voices cried from the other players of the game, and with only 2 seconds left on the clock, about to be 1, he figured that him using boost wouldn't affect the end of the gameplay anyhow, and continued on, ignoring the redheads' protests.

What he hadn't anticipated was for the ball to suddenly land in front of him, flying down at him at the highest of its possible speeds and no doubt about to hit him. Frantically pressing the right mouse button his car leaped into the air, gaining extra flight with the help of his boost, and sailing towards the giant silver and green ball, the two about to collide.

Initially when he commenced such a move he had done so at the thought that he could maneuver himself out of the way.

Somehow he forgot that such wouldn't work out in his favour, and hadn't expected for his car to hit the giant mass of ball head-on, sending him reeling back and it towards the opposite team's goal.

Tamaki also hadn't expected for the 1 on the timer to drag out, prolonging the inevitable.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched with horrified eyes, both moving to stop it from sending into an Overtime they were bound to lose.

Time seemed to slow as the ball was sent flying at the goal, prepared to bounce against the net and announce victory for the opposing team….

Then everything was gray.

The blonde blinked wide, violet eyes at his screen in wonder and curiosity as everything paused in its movements prior and the words "WINNER BLUE" flickered across the screen, two identical sighs sounding from his "teammates". They drifted away to reveal what he had managed to unlock from the battle, and then the teams and each individual player's stats for that particular game, only confusing him further.

"…What…?"

Kaoru was laying down, obviously spent from such an emotionally-exhausting game play, sprawled across his bed and eyes closed as he relished in a well-deserved victory. Hikaru chuckled at the amusing sight, deciding to address his blonde leader himself, "I guess the ball stopped just before the other team's goal. Congrats, Tono, you've managed to not fuck everything up."

At this their "Tono" sweatdropped, murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like him calling Hikaru a jackass.

Not like he cares, though.

The eldest twin smirked, slowly exiting out of the game and preparing to sign out of Skype. "Now, if you excuse me, Tono, I have a twin to ambush."

Hikaru gave no further explanation to what he meant as he ended the Skype call, and Tamaki was left staring at his laptop screen in wonder.

Until he heard what sounded suspiciously like moans before Kaoru's Skype ended as well, announcing the finality of the group call.

On another note: today Tamaki learned that he apparently specializes in the art of Going Pale and Making Uncomfortable Noises.

* * *

**A/N: **HELLO OUT THERE.

GUESS WHO'S FINALLY UPDATING.

And you don't know how long I've wanted to post this, but I wanted to go through it again after I added on my stuff to make sure it was correct but then I got lazy so I didn't bother but I aM SO HAPPY BECAUSE I HAD THE HONOR OF DOING A COLLAB WITH SNODIN AND IT WAS SO FUN AND OMAKSXJSHZBC,MSEOEMF.

LIKE.

WE DIDN'T EVEN DO MUCH.

IT WAS JUST AMAZING IN ITSELF.

BECAUSE SHE'S AMAZING.

AND HER WRITING IS AMAZING.

AND I WAS SO HAPPY.

So yes, this is basically her idea, and she wrote most of this; I wrote the ending, starting at "Only a moment after the admittedly amazing scoring tactic," and then I also wrote "up until that point" to "beginning to heat up", that one little insignificant paragraph amongst a world of absolute amazingness.

By the way I was going to change the format and turn it sentence-style with the actions in parentheses, but 1) laziness, 2) I couldn't figure out how I wanted to write it, so I just left them alone.

I honestly would have posted this some time ago, but I also didn't know whether it should be an individual one-shot so that EVERYONE can read this brilliance, or if I should put it in this collection.

In the end I obviously chose the latter.

Thank you, so much Snodin, for allowing me to collab with you! Everyone, go read her stories because she is the bomb!

Announcement with updates: Wedding Bells was _supposed _to be posted days ago, so that'll be posted this weekend, and The Lonely Prince and the Otaku Princess will be posted during the week. I'm also working on Kyouya Has a Death Note? and Call Me Maybe, as well as Fourth Wall and he who has yet to be named.

Also I love how I wrote all those titles like you'd know any of 'em.

Thank you for reading, please review, and go read Snodin's work!

~Angie the Author


End file.
